royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tea Party (Doll Line)
Tea party is a Ever After High budget doll line that features Tea Party outfits. The line includes three dolls; Darling Charming, Madeline Hatter and Raven Queen, all of whom will be released later this year. On February 2018 in stores are also Apple White, Ashlynn Ella, Blondie Lockes and Poppy O'Hair. Fiction The outfits in this line have not been featured in any fiction yet. Darling Charming Basic Darling Full Front.jpg Basic Darling Full Front 2.jpg Basic Darling Back full.jpg Basic Darling Face.jpg Basic Darling Bodice.jpg Basic Darling Shoes.jpg Line: Tea Party Release Date: Late 2016 Retail Price: 9.99$. Hair and make-up: Blonde hair with blue part on the both sides of her head and behind her neck, curled ends. Light blue eyeshadow, pink lips. Clothes: Light blue molded on top with high neck with small ruffles on neckline and shoulders. Molded on buttons on back. Printed on silver necklace with blue ribbon, silver mesh on top and light blue ruffles on top of flower printed part and around a v-shaped part in the middle with pink base and three blue bows on it. At the bottom of top is silver strip held down with white jewels. Turquoise skirt with blue leaves and pink teapots on white base. Light blue shoes with ruffle on top, a heart in front with ruffles around it and the bottom has rivets. Accessories: Pink headband with rivets and a teacup. Extras: '''Doll comes with no extras. Madeline Hatter TeaTime_Maddie_Front.jpg TeaTime_Maddie_Back.jpg TeaTime_Maddie_Frontside.jpg TeaTime_Maddie_Face.jpg TeaTime_Maddie_Hat.jpg TeaTime_Maddie_Shoes.jpg '''Line: Tea party Release Date: Late 2016 Retail Price: 9.99$. Hair and make-up: Mint and purple hair parted right and curled from the tops. Light pink eyeshadow, light purple lips. Clothes: Molded on light violet top with high neck with small ruffles, small ruffles on the shoulders, molded buttons in the back. Pattern is purple collar with small decorations, blue strip with buttons in the middle, purple lace making a sweetheart neckline and going along both sides of the blue line. Top has white flower pattern, purple lace pockets with blue details, her dorm mouse sitting in the right pocket. Light blue skirt with yellow pattern and violet teacups and -pots. Golden shoes with lace on top and strip with dots under it as ankle strap, three balls in heel and rounded decoration around the shoue. The bottom has a strip with dots. Accessories: Violet headband with teacups. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Raven Queen TeaTime_Raven_Front.jpg TeaTime_Raven_back.jpg TeaTime_Raven_Face.jpg TeaTime_Raven_hat.jpg TeaTime_Raven_top.jpg TeaTime_Raven_shoes.jpg Line: Tea Party Release Date: Late 2016 Retail Price: 9.99$. Hair and make-up: Black and purple hair parted in between, lilac eyeshadow, pink lips. Clothes: Molded, grey, sleevless top with ruffled high neck. Painted black net on top, blue feathers that gather to a bright jewel surrounding a blue stone and has another blue stone dropping from it. Sides has dotted print and in front there is tywo rows of black jewels and in between them goes black chains. Painted blue, jeweled belt with black feathers. Molded buttons on behind and grey underpants. Purple skirt with lighter swirls, black, white and light blue feathers and teacups. Black shoes with ruffled socks, bows on front and spikes on back. Accessories: Violet rivet headband with a teacup hat. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Apple White PT-Applefront.jpg PT-AppleBack.jpg TP-Appleside.jpg TP-Appleface.jpg TP- Applefaceside.jpg TP- Appleskirt.jpg TP - Appleshoes.jpg TP-Applefront.jpg TP- Applefaceheadband.jpg Line: Tea Party Release Date: February 2018 Retail Price: 9.99$. Hair and make-up: Clothes: Accessories: Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Ashlynn Ella TP-Ashlynn.jpg TP-Ashlynnfullback.jpg TP-Ashlynnface.jpg TP_Ashlynntop.jpg TP-Ashlynnshoes.jpg TP-Ashlynnfront.jpg TP-Ashlynnfrontside.jpg TP-Ashlynnsideback.jpg TP-Ashlynnfacehigh.jpg Line: Tea Party Release Date: February 2018 Retail Price: 9.99$. Hair and make-up: Clothes: Accessories: Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Blondie Lockes TP- Blondie frontfull.jpg PT-Blondiefront.jpg TP - Blondieback.jpg TP - Blondie facehello.jpg TP - Blondie faceside.jpg TP - blondietop.jpg TP - Blondieshoes.jpg TP-Blondieback.jpg TP - Blondie fullhello.jpg Line: Tea Party Release Date: February 2018 Retail Price: 9.99$. Hair and make-up: Clothes: Accessories: Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Poppy O'Hair TP-PoppyFront.jpg TP-POppyFullback.jpg TP-Poppyface.jpg TP-PoppyFaceside.jpg TP-Poppytop.jpg TP-Poppyshoes.jpg PT-Poppyfront2.jpg TP-PoppyFaceCurlyup.jpg Line: Tea Party Release Date: February 2018 Retail Price: 9.99$. Hair and make-up: Clothes: Accessories: Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Category:Doll Lines